Stiles était heureux
by Crazy-Wolfie
Summary: Stiles était heureux. Il était dans sa chambre, blotti contre Derek. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls dans la maison. Et si papa Stilinski voulait poser des questions ?


**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici pour une petite suite totalement imprévue de Reste. Ça m'est passé par la tête ce matin et j'ai écris ça dans la journée, il fallait que ça sorte. **

Je pense que ce n'est pas obligé d'avoir lu "Reste", même si je pense que ça peut aider un peu.

**Spoil saison 1, 2 et 3a !** Rien de la 3b.

* * *

**Stiles était heureux.**

Stiles était heureux. Tout simplement heureux. Il nageait dans le bonheur. Derek était resté. Grâce à lui. Leur petite discution datait d'il y a trois mois. Et le lendemain, c'était son anniversaire. Dans vingt-quatre heures, il aurait dix-huit ans. Et ce jour étant un samedi, son anniversaire sera un dimanche sous la couette, en boule entre sa couverture et son loup. Exactement dans la position dans laquelle il est en ce moment même. Blotti contre Derek.

La meute était au courant de leur relation, puisque d'un coup, Derek avait décidé de ne plus partir et il avait eu le droit à une avalanche de questions auxquelles il a répondu un simple "C'est Stiles.". Et ils avaient tous compris. Puisque tout le monde avait remarqué l'intérêt que portait Stiles à Derek.

Derek avait alors pris l'habitude de squatter la chambre de l'hyperactif, en passant par la fenêtre puisque... Ils ne sont pas seuls dans la maison.

_-Stiles !_

Voilà. Le shérif appelait son fils, totalement ignorant de la situation, à savoir son fils peloté contre un homme dans sa propre maison. Stiles se releva comme un ressors, faisant sourire Derek.

_-J'arrive papa !_ Cria-t-il, puis il chuchota pour Derek. _Tu bouges pas, sauf s'il monte, là tu cours !_

Le loup n'a pas le temps de répondre, Stiles était déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers. Le shérif était assis sur le canapé du salon, des post-it étalés sur la petite table devant lui.

_-Dis, tu pourrais m'éclaircir quelques points ? J'ai un peu de mal._

Stiles reconnaît les post-it qu'il avait utilisé pour expliquer à son père l'existance de créatures surnaturelles dans leur petite ville de Beacon Hills. Il n'en n'avaient jamais reparlé, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient vivants, tous les deux, après quelques mésaventures.

_-Oui bien sûr. Pose tes questions au grand maître à côté de toi. _

_-Ces post-it sont remplis de noms de lycéens, sauf quelques uns. Pourquoi des jeunes sont-ils impliqués là-dedans ? Du peu que j'ai vu, c'est dangereux Stiles. Les seuls adultent sont les chasseurs Argent et ce Derek Hale. _

_-Oh... Je crois que la morsure prend mieux sur les adolescents, mais ils ont tous eu le choix en connaissance des risques, enfin sauf pour Scott et Lydia. _

_-Lydia ? Elle n'est pas nommée !_

_-Ah, euh maintenant si, j'avais oublié de te le dire. C'est une banshee, elle peut sentir les trucs surnaturels et elle hurle lorsqu'il y a un mort._

_-D'accord... J'aimerai parler à Derek._

Stiles blanchit. Son père était-il au courant pour son petit-ami ?

_-Tu sais, quand je l'avais arrêté, j'imagine qu'il y avait du surnaturel là-dessous, j'aimerai bien avoir sa vraie version. _

_-Euh, je lui envoie un message si tu veux... Mais Derek doit être occupé tu sais ?_

Stiles espérait avoir une réponse négative du loup. Il avait peur de se trahir s'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce tous les trois. Il reçoit un message de Derek disant qu'il viendrait toqué à la porte dans une dizaine de minutes.

_-On dirait que t'as de la chance, il est pas loin, il arrive dans un quart d'heure. Dis, tu te souviens que c'est un loup-garou ? _

_-Ah super. Bien sûr, mais tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient gentils. Et le fils Lahey nous a sauvé la vie. _

_-Oui, très gentils. Mais avec Derek, vous vous détestiez un peu quand même... _

_-Je pensais que c'était un criminel et je suis flic Stiles. _

_-Hum, d'autres questions ? _

_-Non, on verra avec Hale. _

_-Je remonte en attendant !_

Le shérif soupira. Stiles se conduisait bizarrement depuis la mention de Hale. Aurait-il un problème avec lui ? Ou alors c'était lié à son secret. Il n'était pas shérif pour rien, il avait remarqué que son fils était bizarre depuis environ trois mois. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

Stiles referma sa porte de chambre derrière lui. Derek était toujours allongé dans son lit. Tant mieux, se dit-il, en retournant s'allonger contre lui.

_-Je te préviens, si je nous grille, ça sera de ta faute. _

_-C'est-à-dire ? _

_-C'est-à-dire que tu sais très bien que je deviens instable quand t'es dans la même pièce que moi. _

_-Ça serait plus simple s'il savait pour nous. _

_-Tu vas déjà passer par la phase d'explication concernant les loups et les ados. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé en avance. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Il va sûrement te parler de ta soeur... _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va mieux maintenant. _

Ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à se câliner avant que Derek ne saute par la fenêtre. Stiles se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Derek. Contrairement à ce qu'il laisse paraître, Derek est un vrai ours en peluche. La sonnerie retenti et Stiles se précipite en bas au moment où son père ouvre la porte. _C'est partit_. Après s'être salués les deux hommes vont s'installer sur le canapé. Stiles les rejoint, essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. Il va s'asseoir à côté de Derek, seule place restante, mais en s'éloignant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_-J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions par rapport à tout ça, tout ce surnaturel. _

_-Je vous écoute. _

_-Est-ce vraiment très dangereux ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Pour Stiles aussi ? _

_-Hey, je croyais que tu voulais lui poser des questions sur son arrestation ! Pas sur moi !_ S'indigne le fils du shérif.

_-Je peux allier les deux. Alors ? _

_-Oui, c'est dangereux pour Stiles. _

_-Derek, tu m'aides pas là, j'vais être puni._

Stiles se met à bouder.

_-Racontez-moi votre version de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'époque. Kate Argent et l'incendie..._

_-Papa, Kate Argent était une vraie garce et je pèse mes mots, et franchement, l'incendie ? J'suis pas sûr que Derek..._

_-C'est bon Stiles._ Essaie de le rassurer doucement Derek.

Stiles s'en voulait. Il aurait du forcer Derek à ne pas venir. Même si Derek dit que ça va, il doit quand même parler de la mort de sa famille !

_-A l'époque je sortais avec Kate. Je ne savais pas que sa famille était des chasseurs, encore moins elle. Elle s'est servie de moi pour connaître l'emplacement du manoir. Et un jour de cours, lorsque nous sommes rentrés avec ma soeur, on a senti le feu. On est arrivés en courant, vous et vos hommes vous nous avez bloqués parce qu'on voulait entrer. Il y avait des loups dans le manoir. Mais il y avait aussi des enfants et des humains. Les chasseurs sont censés avoir un code: ils ne tuent que des loups adultes, avec des preuves formelles que c'est un loup qui a tué quelqu'un. Kate et son père, Gérard, étaient loin de suivre le code. Chris le suit et il n'était pas au courant que c'était Kate qui avait mis le feu._

Derek parlait sans s'arrêter. Stiles le voyait. Il voulait en finir vite, pour ne plus y penser.

_-Lorsque Peter s'est réveillé, il ne me l'a pas dit. Son loup voulait se venger, de tous ces morts, et pour lui. Son loup a pris le contrôle et il a tué tout ces gens à l'époque, les attaques de puma, c'était lui, pas Kate. Tout ces gens, vous le savez, ils étaient liés à l'incendie. Il les a tous tué, en terminant par Kate. _

Stiles le coupe alors.

_-C'est lorsque Peter s'est réveillé que Scott a été mordu. C'était la nuit où on cherchait... Laura. Elle a été la première victime de Peter parce que c'était une louve alpha. La plus forte de la meute, tu vois ? Peter devait devenir plus fort pour pouvoir retrouver les responsables alors il a attiré Laura ici. La nuit où Peter a tué Kate, on était là avec Scott. Derek devait venger sa soeur alors il a tué Peter et il est devenu l'alpha. _

_-Quoi ? Mais Peter est vivant ! _

_-Oui, il est revenu à la vie plus tard. Grâce à Lydia, mais on en sait pas beaucoup plus._

Derek remerciait Stiles d'un léger signe de tête. L'incendie était plus ancien mais Laura... C'était encore trop récent pour lui, Stiles l'avait deviné.

_-Et ces adolescents alors ? Que viennent-ils faire là-dedans ? _

Stiles souffla, soulagé. Son père ne devrait plus parler de la famille de Derek.

_-En tant qu'alpha j'avais besoin d'une meute. Un loup seul est vulnérable, faible. J'ai mordu Jackson, Isaac, Ercia et Boyd. Jackson savait déjà tout et il était vraiment lourd a insister alors je lui ai donné la morsure. Les autres avaient des problèmes, je leur ai proposé, en leur parlant de tout ce que cela impliquait comme les chasseurs. Ils ont tous les trois voulu la morsure. Ils sont devenus mes bêtas. _

_-Mais pourquoi des adolescents ? C'est un monde dangereux, déjà pour des adultes. _

_-Les adolescents se cherchent et cherchent leur voie. Ils sont moins suseptibles de rejetter la morsure. Quand je vois où ils en sont aujourd'hui, c'est vrai que je regrette. _

_-Derek la ferme. _

Les deux adultes se retournent vers Stiles, choqués de son ton ferme.

_-Stiles, tu sais très bien que..._

_-Que quoi ?_ Le coupe Stiles. _Isaac n'a jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie, après ce qu'il a vécu avec son père ! Erica a arrêtée d'être malade et d'être victimisée par tous les débiles du lycée et ils y sont tous débiles ! Boyd s'est fait des amis et il était heureux d'être un loup, pas vrai ? Il te l'a dit, cette nuit-là, Cora me l'a dit._

_-Et depuis quand tu parles à Cora ? _

_-Cora est venue me taquiner quant à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois mois._

Derek eu un sourire. Ça l'amusait de savoir que sa soeur taquinait son petit-ami.

_-Et peut-on savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois mois ? Parce que je me pose la question depuis un moment. _

La question du shérif les figea. Surtout Stiles.

_-Bref, Derek a eu ses bêtas, tu as d'autres questions papa ? _

_-Genim Stilinski. _

Ça, ça faisait mal.

_-Papaa, non pitié pourquoi t'as sorti ça ? _

_-Je peux peut-être vous éclairer sur ça aussi. _

_-Derek, si tu dis ce que je pense que tu vas dire, je te jure que je ne te garanti pas la vie._ Le prévient Stiles.

_-Vous n'allez pas aimer Monsieur. Mais je préfère être honnête. _

_-Pas aimer ? A quel point ? _

_-Au point où tu risques de vouloir le descendre papa. _

_-Mon arme est dans la cuisine. Et je ne pense pas que mes balles vous affectent beaucoup._

Derek se rapprocha de Stiles, autant pour se donner du courage que pour en donner à son compagnon. Le shérif les fixa puis regarda Stiles. Son fils regardait ce Hale d'une manière... amoureuse ? Stiles sortait avec Hale ?

_-Oh bon sang,_ souffla-t-il.

_-Papa ? _

_-Vous êtes ensemble ?_

Sa question sonnait plus comme une constatation. Ce qui étonna les deux concernés.

_-Oui. _

La réponse avait fusée des deux côtés, les faisant sourire. Le shérif lui, restait impassible.

_-Alors c'était ça que tu me cachais ? _

_-Oui... _

_-Donc cette Lydia... ? _

_-Une amie,_ grogna Derek.

_-Jaloux,_ ria Stiles.

_-Et t'as quel âge au juste ? _

_-J'ai vingt-quatre ans. _

_-Mais moi j'en ai dix-huit demain..._ Glissa Stiles.

_-Mais pour le moment on pourrait parler de détournement de mineur Stiles. _

_-Bien sûr que non ! On a rien fait !_ S'écria ce dernier, légèrement boudeur.

Ce qui faisait sourire Derek. Stiles faisait tout pour le faire craquer mais Derek mettait un point d'honneur d'attendre ses dix-huit ans. Et il voulait que le père de Stiles soit au courant pour eux, même si Stiles ne savait pas que Derek avait déjà prévu de venir voir le shérif dans la journée.

_-Mais... Tu passes ton temps à la maison Stiles, tu ne sors jamais. _

_-Pas besoin. _

_-Comment ça, pas besoin ? _

_-Oups... _

_-Disons que... _Derek prend la main de Stiles._ Etre un loup-garou offre quelques avantages de discretion. _

_-Et de passage par la fenêtre,_ ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter Stiles.

Le shérif n'avait rien à dire. Ils avaient déjà pris leurs petites habitudes visiblement. Et ils avaient l'air bien, tous les deux.

_-Il va sûrement falloir que je m'habitue mais ça me va... Par contre, ça serait bien d'utiliser la porte d'entrée._

_-Même au milieu de la nuit ?_ Demande Stiles, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Stiles était heureux.

* * *

Voilà :) Des avis ?

Quant au Scisaac + Sterek qui devait arriver mi-janvier, je ne l'ai pas fini. Mais j'avance vraiment bien, je pense le finir d'ici une semaine, j'écris beaucoup en ce moment donc ça avance !


End file.
